Hot Date
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: When Eiji's one request is that Necoco doesn't do anything pervy on their first real date, Necoco finds that it's a pretty difficult wish to obey. Yaoi. Warning: Contains minor references to Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Date **

**Chapter 1**

OKAY! Not a lot of people read this manga :(, but I personally was quite fond of 'Love Neko', and since it was just added as a category (my request, *kya*), I'm writing my first fic for it. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>A quick briefing of the manga for those who haven't read it:<strong> In the manga Love Neko, a man orders a machine called a 'Necoco,' thinking that a cute, cat-eared girl is going to show up on his doorstep and give him service. But instead, a male Necoco is the one to show up, but, after a lot of work, this cat-eared boy manages to seduce the older man, the teacher, Eiji. Eiji has sort of dirty blonde hair, and sharp eyes, while Necoco has raven-black hair, and dark, magenta eyes. One thing that Eiji forgets to remember several times throughout the manga is that Necoco is a machine, not a real person, but Necoco's emotions seem real enough, anyway. One last tip... Necoco is a total pervert due to Eiji's lack of attention towards him.

_~This fic takes place a few months into the relationship between Necoco and Eiji~_

"Hey! Necoco!" Eiji called. "Were going on a date, all right? Get over he-"

"Where are we going?" Necoco asked instantly, springing up behind the older man and clinging to his arm. Eiji sighed, then petted the love machine's head, paying special attention to the cat ears so that his boyfriend would actually pay attention.

"Look, I don't want you doing anything pervy tonight, okay? I want it to be a nice, simple, NORMAL date between us, all right?"

Necoco considered it for a moment, then broke into a smirk. "Anything for you, Eiji," he hummed, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent, but the other wasn't entirely convinced.

"Okay, then, we're going out to the nice restaurant down the street...," Eiji sighed, making for the door.

"Wait, shouldn't I get dressed?" Necoco called.

"You're fine!" the other snapped. "You don't need to get all dressed up, let's try and do something casual for a change!"

Necoco snorted, but followed Eiji out of the house, his tail waving in complete adoration as he walked, and he soon got the idea to try something on Eiji in public. But then, he remembered that he'd been ordered not to do anything particularly arousing, and he bit his lip. He just wasn't entirely programmed for 'casual' things. "Hey, Eiji~," he called, poking his lover in the back. "Why don't you just let me cook?"

"Simple. If I let you cook, you're going to make me go without dinner, again, and instead try to get me in bed for the umpteenth time," Eiji answered, making the love machine trailing behind him bristle with embarassment.

"You never suggest that we have sex, what am I supposed to do?" he protested. "It wouldn't happen if you would just act more like a boyfriend and less like a roommate! Seriously!"

"Calm down," Eiji muttered, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "I love you, okay?"

Necoco paused, then grinned widely. "I know."

The two eventually arrived at their date spot, and Eiji was fast to realize that he'd completely failed to try and hide Necoco's tail and ears before they went out. With a facepalm, he decided that he was WAY too used to it to be normal anymore. "All right, Necoco, c'mon," he mumbled, trying to ignore all of the people who were watching the obvious tail that was still squirming in the air like some sort of venomous snake.

They were led to a table by a waiter who was kind enough to judge on the relationship, and Eiji was fast to pick up a menu and hide his face from the public. However, to his frustration, Necoco didn't even pick up on it; he just looked carelessly around at everyone who was staring at them, before commenting, "Eiji, you must be awfully pretty tonight to be getting all this attention. Huh, I didn't notice..."

"Uh... Necoco... they aren't staring at me...," Eiji muttered, glancing over the menu to see that Necoco's tail was swinging back and forth like a freaking clock.

"Bein' modest won't help ya," Necoco said, folding his arms on the table. Eiji sighed in relief when finally the red flag was lowered down onto the seat, then smiled.

"Nevermind, it's all right..."

"May I start you off with something to drink?" asked the waiter, walking over to the two.

"Water for me," Eiji answered. "Necoco, what... exactly do you...?"

"I don't need anything, thanks," Necoco said, nodding to the waiter, who left to get water for Eiji.

"Not going to drink anything?" Eiji murmured.

"You're already full of wine, Eiji," Necoco replied, before sweeping his tongue over his lips to emphasize a smirk. The older man blushed, then buried himself in the menu to hide it.

"Just pick out something to order, damn it..."

A few minutes later, the waiter returned, and Eiji ordered, but Necoco, once more, didn't order anything. Eiji stared at him, suprised, as the waiter walked off once more, then folded his amrs. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"Want me to short out, Eiji?" Necoco asked. "You seriously think I can eat food? I may have a mouth, but breathing and kissing are all its good for."

"That's a lie, and you know it," Eiji muttered, glancing in the other direction since he could no longer hide within his menu. Necoco was momentarily confused, but then, he grinned again.

"And I was trying to keep it clean," he chuckled. The table was silent for a while longer, before Necoco found a pervy comment floating to the front of his To Do List. He tried to suppress it, but then, Eiji looked at him, and he just couldn't help himself.

"What are we going to do when we get back home?" he asked. The machine was suprised at himself that he didn't sound very seductive saying that sentence, and he paused, before staring at Eiji to anticipate the answer.

"I dunno, Necoco," Eiji muttered. "What do YOU want to do? As if I need to ask..."

"We could always watch a movie, or somethin...," the ravenette replied. Eiji was clearly confused by that response.

"Do I need to change your batteries or what?"

"Not yet, I've still got twenty-percent," Necoco answered. Eiji blushed, then nodded.

"Yeah, we could watch a movie," he said. "I thought you would want to..."

Necoco smirked the second Eiji even came close to suggesting it. "Do YOU want to tonight?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind it if we had a little sex after dinner, you know I wouldn't. I could even do you with my tail aga-"

"Shut up, not here," Eiji snapped. "Let's just drop the subject."

Necoco grinned, and folded his arms on the table.

This date was already looking fun.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>:P And that's chapter one! Hey, I think I have the first fanfic for this category... SWEET!<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot Date **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Watching Eiji eat dinner was the most boring thing in the world, and Necoco knew it, because he was living that moment. He wanted to spice it up a little with something affectionate, and whether Eiji was willing to comply was still under debate in the love machine's head. But seeing that guy toy around with his food, sometimes giving it gentle, uncertain nibbles, Necoco was overcome by the desire to fantasize.<p>

His fingers curled around the tail at his side, stroking it as he imagined playing with Eiji in that same manner. Moving him around and making him tremble with his sensual touches, and using his own very tail to tease at Eiji's skin. As he thought it, he began to act it, his ears shifting back as he began to grow hot.

"Eiji," he rasped, his lips drawing into a smirk as a shiver assaulted his spine, and as his tail fluffed with need. "I love you."

The other man blushed in turn, finally looking up from his dinner to see Necoco's aroused expression. "This is a public place, Necoco," he murmured, "I told you, we can't."

"Hehe~, just let me think about it, Eiji," Necoco hummed, drumming his fingers on the table. "Love ya."

"I love you too, Necoco, but seriously...," Eiji sighed. He reached over, and took the love machine's hand, and breathed, "Just let it be romantic without being sexual."

Necoco paused, his mind computing the command, then leaned over, and gave Eiji the most romantic, non-sexual kiss he might ever experience in his life. Eiji's eyes fluttered shut as he took in the action, absorbed it, and enjoyed it, silently thanking Necoco for being so sweet. Once they parted however, Eiji was still more than a little flushed, and Necoco's grin didn't help.

"All right, do you want me to starve?" he mumbled, returning to his dinner. Necoco chuckled, and gazed at Eiji, his tail once more in the air. The teacher bit his lip, nervous, and all of his tenseness was soon recognized, for the next person to walk by their table smacked the back of his head and said 'pervert!' in a scolding voice. Eiji wanted to brush it off as a fairly normal response to this date, but Necoco refused to accept it. He was offended by that remark, and he stood upright. How dare that man touch Eiji! How DARE he call him a pervert!

Necoco walked right up to the offending man and his girlfriend, and, ignoring pleads from Eiji to brush it off, shouted, so that everyone could hear, "Don't touch my boyfriend, ya great oaf!" With that, Necoco moved to punch the man, but, even with his mechanical advantages, the man easily turned his retaliation against him and slapped him across the face.

"You shouldn't be hanging around an old geezer like that, little boy," the man muttered. "C'mon, now..." He and his girl walked away, and Necoco stared after them, hurt physically, but even more so by the fact that he was unable to protect Eiji. His ears drooped, and his tail fell flat as he teared up, and he ran out of the restaurant as fast as he could, embarassed and angry.

"Necoco!" Eiji shouted, leaving his food to run after the love machine. He dashed outside to see the love machine still running, his ears flat as he escaped from the scene. Eiji stopped, aware that Necoco could find his way back, and walked back towards the restaurant, knowing that he needed to pay.

* * *

><p>Necoco ran blindly into the streets, narrowly avoiding cars and almost getting hit on several occasions. He soon stopped as he arrived in a park, however, and he collapsed to his knees, too weak to continue. "Man!" he cried. "If I can't protect Eiji, what kind of lover am I? I'm... I'm useless...!"<p>

The machine sobbed hard as he trembled, knowing that he was both low in spirit and battery power, and he slumped down on a bench, ready to 'die,' as Eiji referred to it. "Oh, Eiji...,"

* * *

><p>Necoco sighed, looking up into the blackening sky. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."<p>

* * *

><p>When Eiji got back home, he quickly found that Necoco wasn't in the house, and he immediately grew worried. After all, it was starting to look like rain outside. And what should happen if his boyfriend ran out of battery power? Eiji didn't want to go through that again. What if Necoco was mad about not getting much attention? That was still a possibility, too.<p>

Eiji groaned, grabbed his coat, and ran back outside. He had to find Necoco before it was too late.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p><em>CRAP<em> this is short. DX And it took a long time, too. I hate it when I flip-flop on stories.

Well, I really do love this manga, and I do love reviews, as well! So...?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot Date**

**Chapter 3**

The rumbling roar of thunder rang in Eiji's ears as he ran out through the rain beneath his umbrella, calling out for his lover. "Necoco!" he shouted. "Necoco, where are you?" The older man slowed down to a stop, looking around frantically, then sped up again, panic overcoming him. What would happen should someone else find Necoco? What if those brats that made him decided to come back into the game? Eiji would not have it. A flash of lightning came uncomfortably close, striking a nearby tree with a primitive snarl of a thunderclap, and Eiji gasped as the tree caught fire. Even though said fire soon was extinguished by the rain, the tree collapsed, and Eiji cursed, closing his umbrella and running now with a lower profile. He soon came up to Necoco's favorite park, the little park on the hill, and he saw the love machine sitting in a bench- on the highest point on the hill aside from the slide. "Necoco!" Eiji yelled. "Get away from there!"

He ran up to the love machine, kneeling down to avoid attracting the attention of a certain Greek god, and he gently shook his lover, only to discover that Necoco's battery had died. The cat's face fell into his hand weakly, and Eiji gasped, then hugged the machine tightly. "Come on, now, we need to go," he sighed, taking the cat up on to his back. "We can't... stay here..." Suddenly, just like when you think you've killed an insect and it suddenly twitches, Necoco forced words from his dying mouth.

"I love you... Eiji, I love you... say that you also... l... m... b...ck..."

Eiji was about to tell the machine that he loved him more than anything in his life, knowing that he wouldn't care whether Necoco heard him or not. But then, suddenly, a flash sliced through the older man's vision, and he shouted in discomfort as an electric shock coursed through him, sending him to the ground, making his teeth rattle with searing pain. Then, there was a whirring sound next to his ear. Magenta eyes slowly opened, and hands found their ways to Eiji's shoulders. Then, as if still weak, Necoco's head rested on Eiji's, and the older man gulped, before scrambling to his feet, and running. "Don't worry, Necoco," he panted, his face still stinging from the bolt of lightning that had pierced him and his love, "I'm going to protect you... I promise..."

The fingers on his shoulders dug into the skin, and Eiji flushed red even in the cold, until he had at last taken Necoco back to his place. He immediately eased the cat onto the couch and ran to get a towel, and as he worked to dry the love machine's hair, he noticed something odd. Necoco was looking at him with hazy, confused eyes, as if uncertain about what had just happened. Eiji himself wasn't quite sure, but somehow, the lightning must have revived his love. "Who're you?" Necoco asked suddenly. Eiji paused, backing up, letting the towel remain on Necoco's shoulders.

"Necoco, you can't be serious," he said in a shaky voice. The machine continued to stare at him with blank eyes. "Necoco, really," Eiji said, his eyes growing teary as he realized what had happened. "Necoco, c'mon!" he protested, gently shaking the cat by his shoulders.

"You carried me all'a way here," Necoco acknowledged, looking around. "Did you say my name was Necoco? Funny... I haven't heard anyone call me that before..."

"Oh, no," Eiji sighed, leaning back. "I can't believe it! I never knew there was a reset button on you!"

"I have a reset button?" Necoco asked. The cat then abandoned that notion, suddenly taking intrest in Eiji's body. He reached forward, and began to unbutton the other's shirt, his eyes growing soft. He observed the claw marks on the other's chest, and the love bites all over his neck and collarbone. "You're all marked up," Necoco acknowledged, his tail dancing in the air. "Someone really special to you must've done that, right?"

"Yes," Eiji answered, before coming in and hugging Necoco. "He's the most precious person to me in the world. And he is Necoco."

"Necoco? Then... I... did this?" Necoco murmured.

"Yes," Eiji breathed, squeezing Necoco tightly in his arms. "You did this. The most important one in the world to me. The one I love more than anything else. You're my sweet Necoco. My dear Necoco." The cat teared up as Eiji rested his head against his shoulder. He had pretended to have been reset when he had been struck by lighting for one reason and one reason alone: he was ashamed that he had previously been unable to protect his boyfriend. He had expected Eiji to throw a fit over it and punish him- that was what he had wanted, but instead, Eiji was embracing him, crying over him. It struck the love machine just how much Eiji loved him, and as he cried aganist that warm shoulder, he curled his tail around the arms hugging him.

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Eiji, I love you so much."

"... Necoco..."

The love machine glanced back at his boyfriend to see if Eiji was all right, then realized that he'd been found out. He gulped. "Y'okay, Eiji?" he asked. "Um... Eiji...?"

"One normal date is all I ask!" Eiji shouted. "One! But no! You just have to mix it up with your perverted nature!"

"Well, gosh, Eiji! I wouldn't be like this if you wouldn't be better at standing up for yourself!"

"What happened to you wanting to protect me, eh?"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I thought you were the man in this relationship. Y'liar."

"Hey!"

And so, the daily adventures of Necoco and Eiji continued as normal.

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>Merp. Hope I do better on the next Love Neko story I write...<p>

Please Review!


End file.
